


Twenty minutes adventure

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал G-T [2]
Category: Naruto, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Давай, Обито. Вошли и вышли. Приключение на двадцать минут!
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Twenty minutes adventure




End file.
